As the prevalence of obesity increases and available pharmacotherapies remain of modest benefit, investigating the pharmacological modification of mechanisms that control food intake is imperative. Bupropion, an antidepressant and anti-craving agent for smoking cessation, has been observed to produce weight loss through an uncharacterized mechanism. The clinical efficacy of this compound is thought to result from noradrenergic and dopaminergic activity. Dopamine has an established role in modulating food reward. The objective of the proposed study is to test the primary hypothesis that bupropion will reduce food reward and craving in overweight and obese human subjects. To examine this postulate, a feeding laboratory paradigm, 72 hour dietary recall, and validated craving questionnaires will be used. Implications for the results of this study include providing insight into a potentially unique behavioral mechanism of action of the existing anorexigenic compound bupropion. Longer term implications for the results of this study include the potential investigation of this agent as a therapeutic intervention for conditions such as obesity and binge eating disorder. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]